culturefandomcom-20200222-history
Don Juan DeMarco
Jeremy Leven | starring = | music = Michael Kamen | cinematography = Ralf D. Bode | editing = Tony Gibbs | studio = American Zoetrope | distributor = New Line Cinema | released = | runtime = 97 minutes | country = United States | language = English Spanish | budget = $25 million | gross = $68,792,531 }} Don Juan DeMarco is a 1995 American romantic comedy-drama film starring Johnny Depp as John Arnold DeMarco, a man who believes himself to be Don Juan, the greatest lover in the world. Clad in a cape and domino mask, DeMarco undergoes psychiatric treatment with Marlon Brando's character, Dr. Jack Mickler, to cure him of his apparent delusion. But the psychiatric sessions have an unexpected effect on the psychiatric staff, some of whom find themselves inspired by DeMarco's delusion; the most profoundly affected is Dr. Mickler himself, who rekindles the romance in his complacent marriage. The movie is based on two different sources; the modern-day story is based on director/screenwriter Jeremy Leven's short story Don Juan DeMarco and the Centerfold (the movie's original title before the studio changed it shortly before release), while the flashbacks depicting DeMarco's back-story are based on the more familiar legend of Don Juan, especially as told by Lord Byron in his version of the legend. Depp received the London Film Critics Circle Award for Actor of the Year, along with his performance in Ed Wood while the film's theme song, "Have You Ever Really Loved a Woman?", co-written and performed by Bryan Adams, was nominated for the Oscar, Grammy, and Golden Globe Award for Best Original Song. Plot Psychiatrist Jack Mickler (Marlon Brando) dissuades a would-be suicide—a 21-year-old man who is costumed like Zorro and claims to be Don Juan (Johnny Depp), who is then held for a ten-day review in a mental institution. Mickler, who is about to retire, insists on doing the evaluation and conducts it without medicating the youth. "Don Juan" tells his story—born in Mexico, the death of his father, a year in a harem, and finding true love (and being rejected) on a remote island. Listening enlivens Mickler's relationship with his own wife, Marilyn (Faye Dunaway). As the ten days tick down and pressure mounts on Mickler to support the youth's indefinite confinement, finding reality within the romantic imagination becomes Jack's last professional challenge. Cast * Marlon Brando as Dr. Jack Mickler * Johnny Depp as John Arnold DeMarco/Don Juan * Faye Dunaway as Marilyn Mickler * Selena as ranchera singer * Géraldine Pailhas as Doña Ana * Franc Luz as Don Antonio * Bob Dishy as Dr. Paul Showalter * Rachel Ticotin as Doña Inez * Talisa Soto as Doña Julia * Tom Lister Jr. as Rocco Compton * Richard C. Sarafian as Detective Sy Tobias * Tresa Hughes as Grandma DeMarco * Stephen Singer as Dr. Bill Dunmore * Marita Geraghty as woman in restaurant scene Music The film features the original Bryan Adams song, "Have You Ever Really Loved a Woman?"; the lyrics incorporate quotes from Depp's character, and the melody is used as a musical motif throughout the film. In addition, the song itself is performed three times, once by Selena and a mariachi band serenading the characters in Spanish, once by Jose Hernandez and Nydia, as background music (again in Spanish), and once by Bryan Adams during the closing credits. The song is also available on the soundtrack. The song was nominated for an Oscar for Best Original Song at the 68th Academy Awards, but lost to "Colors of the Wind" from Pocahontas. Selena recorded other songs for the soundtrack, including "El Toro Relajo". The score was composed, orchestrated, and conducted by Michael Kamen and was performed by the London Metropolitan Orchestra. Release Critical reception The film currently holds 74% on review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes, averaging a 6 out of 10 rating. The film also currently holds a 6.8 rating on IMDB. Box office The film had an estimated budget of $25 million, grossing just $22,150,451 in the U.S. With a total $68,592,731 gross worldwide, it was then considered a hit for New Line Cinema. Upon its opening weekend, Don Juan DeMarco opened at #4 with $4,556,274 behind the openings of Bad Boys and A Goofy Movie, and the second weekend of Tommy Boy. Accolades The film is recognized by American Film Institute in these lists: * 2002: AFI's 100 Years...100 Passions – Nominated See also * The Brave, a film which Depp directed and in which he again acted alongside Brando References External links * * * * * Movie stills * Roger Ebert Review Category:1995 films Category:1990s comedy-drama films Category:1990s romance films Category:American comedy-drama films Category:American romantic drama films Category:American films Category:American romantic comedy films Category:English-language films Category:Films based on short fiction Category:Films set in psychiatric hospitals Category:Works based on the Don Juan legend Category:American Zoetrope films Category:New Line Cinema films Category:Directorial debut films Category:Film scores by Michael Kamen